Casual Meeting
by Shakinha
Summary: UA - Uma noite comum, um encontro não planejado em um bar e você acaba dividindo mais do que gostaria com um velho inimigo. (Hungary/Romania)


Fase 2 do Projeto Não Temos Nome do fórum Ledo Engano.

Tarefa 7: Escreva uma UA com um ship que em canon se detesta.

Prompt: _"Lover, please do not fall to your knees, it's not like I believe in everlasting love" Ghosts, Laura Marling_

Tradução de expressões em outras línguas nas notas finais.

**Casual Meeting**

Não era como se ela acreditasse em relacionamentos. Era como acreditar em contos de fadas, com amores eternos, unicórnios, príncipes... Mas essas coisas não existiam. "_Não para mim, pelo menos_", pensava Erzsébet Héderváry enquanto bebericava um drinque no balcão de um bar em Viena. Tinha acabado de sair de uma discussão com seu noivo – agora ex – e estava disfarçando a raiva com mojitos. Não era a primeira vez que fazia isso e, provavelmente, nem seria a última, mas ajudava a esfriar a cabeça.

O primeiro foi seu melhor amigo, Gilbert, um alemão albino da época em que morou em Frankfurt, aos 15 anos. Viviam batendo boca e medindo forças, mas se davam bem acima de tudo, principalmente na cama. Descobriram que se davam melhor como amigos, depois de uma tentativa de namoro falha. Ainda mantinha contato com ele.

Depois, aos 18, veio Sadik, um turco cinco anos mais velho que estava de intercâmbio pela faculdade em Budapeste. Aguentou seis meses antes de terminar com uma briga feia, pois, além de ser muito ciumento, ele não abria mão da vida boêmia e Erzsébet não suportava que homem algum tentasse controlá-la.

Aos 23, conheceu Roderich, o pianista austríaco que era um perfeito cavalheiro, quase um príncipe encantado. Quase. Três anos de namoro, uma bela festa de noivado para tudo acabar daquele jeito. O rapaz era um grã-fino arrogante, o que fazia com que muitas vezes ela perdesse a paciência, sem contar que ele parecia tentar moldá-la ao seu próprio jeito enquanto estavam juntos. Talvez pudessem ser apenas amigos, depois que a poeira baixasse, como acontecera com Gilbert, mas manter contato com Roderich não era nem de longe a primeira coisa que passava pela cabeça da jovem naquele momento.

Estava pensando em pagar a conta e voltar pra casa, mas se lembrou de que fazia um ano que estava morando com o noivo. Suspirou, pensando em procurar um hotel ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Pediu uma garrafa de água para contrabalançar os mojitos quando ouviu uma voz conhecida, mas nada agradável, ao seu lado.

\- _Ce surpriză dezgustător_.

A húngara revirou os olhos antes de se virar no balcão e dar de cara com um sujeito pálido, cabelos loiros acobreados e olhos em um tom de âmbar escuro que quase chegava ao vermelho. Um único canino saliente em sua boca chamava atenção. Erzsébet conhecia aquele sujeito e sabia muito bem por que ele tinha apenas um dente saliente. Vladimir Brancovan, romeno, um colega desagradável da escola de Frankfurt com quem a garota já protagonizara brigas épicas nos intervalos das aulas.

\- _Azt mondják ugyanazt_. - Ela respondeu em sua própria língua, vendo com prazer uma careta surgir no rosto do outro.

\- Ainda não aprendeu a falar em língua de gente? - Ele comentou, sentando-se ao lado dela no balcão e pedindo uma dose de whisky.

\- Há mais tempo que você, eu garanto. O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Bebendo.

Ela bufou, impaciente.

\- Isso eu estou vendo, criatura do inferno. Perguntei o que te trouxe das profundezas para Viena.

Ele balançou levemente o copo, olhando para a bebida dentro dele.

\- E você quer saber isso por que…?

\- Curiosidade. Você não costumava ser um sujeito viajante.

\- É, não costumava. Mas negócios são negócios, não é? Estou trabalhando em um antiquário e um sujeito aqui disse que tinha boas peças para mim, do século XII. Não pude perder a oportunidade. - Ele deu um gole no whisky antes de continuar falando. - Também estou curioso para saber o que trouxe alguém como você a essa cidade clássica.  
\- Eu fiz faculdade aqui, _seggfej_. Me formei em Relações Internacionais no ano passado.  
\- E eu acabei de terminar um mestrado em história medieval do leste europeu. – Ele bateu o copo na garrafa dela, como um brinde. – Mais uma vez na sua frente, para variar.

\- Vá se foder. – Ela reclamou, antes de acabar com o conteúdo da garrafa de água. – Já que está tão bem de vida assim, você paga a conta.

E pediu mais um mojito. Vladimir deu uma olhada no estado da colega e nos copos de drinque sobre o balcão antes de balançar a cabeça.

\- Por acaso levou um pé na bunda, foi? Que eu me lembre, você só enchia a cara quando queria competir com Beilschmidt.

Ela bateu o copo com força no balcão, assustando o romeno.

\- É! Foi! E não me encha o saco se não quiser perder o outro dente!

Para a surpresa dela, ele começou a rir.

\- Fala sério que você está assim por causa de homem! Acho que esse tempo todo eu te superestimei. Pensei que você fosse mais forte.

Terminou de beber o whisky e deixou duas notas de cem euros na frente de Erzsébet antes de se levantar e sair em direção à rua. Não demorou muito para que a húngara o alcançasse.

\- Você está certo.

O romeno parou de andar e a encarou. De todas as coisas que ele imaginara que ela diria, uma afirmação de que ele estava certo nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça.

\- O quê?

Ela suspirou, como se aquilo fosse algo difícil de dizer.

\- Eu disse que você está certo, _seggfej_. Eu achei que eu fosse mais forte, mas... Acho que no final das contas sou só mais uma garotinha iludida.

Os dois se encararam, em silêncio. Na última vez em que tinham se visto, tinham 17 anos e Erzsébet conseguira quebrar o canino direito de Vladimir com um soco no último dia de aula. Dez anos depois, estavam ali, um de frente para o outro, em uma rua qualquer de Viena. O romeno suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

\- É melhor você ir para casa. Anda, eu te acompanho. - Ele riu. - Até por que se você cair por aí e morrer, eu não quero o seu fantasma no meu pé. Em que muquifo você mora?  
\- Eu não moro em muquifo nenhum e… E eu não vou voltar pra casa. Não hoje. Vou procurar um hotel.

Ele pensou um pouco e continuou andando.

\- Olha… Você pode me acompanhar até o hotel em que eu estou. - Ele talvez se arrependesse disso mais tarde, mas arriscou. - Quem sabe você acha um quarto?

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Que seja. Vamos logo.

Os dois caminharam até a estação de metrô mais próxima, trocando algumas palavras, relembrando os velhos tempos… Quando desceram do trem, estavam rindo de um caso de Vladimir.

\- ...e aí os moleques saíram correndo quando me viram. Viu? Trabalhar em um antiquário também pode ser divertido.

\- Não acredito que você assusta garotinhos no trabalho. Se bem que… Até na escola você já assustava os coleguinhas com essa cara de vampiro.

\- Eu não tenho cara de vampiro! Ainda mais depois que você quebrou meu dente. Não acredito que você conseguiu fazer isso!

\- Ninguém mandou você me provocar. - Ela teve que se segurar no ombro dele para não cair, rindo. - A sua cara foi ótima!

Andaram até o hotel e o romeno foi levando a colega na direção do elevador.

\- Eu não deveria passar na recepção para pegar um quarto pra mim?

\- Já está tarde. E, convenhamos, você não está muito bem para ficar sozinha.

A húngara respondeu apenas com um muxoxo de impaciência. Vladimir abriu a porta do quarto, fazendo com que os dois entrassem.

\- Me deram um quarto duplo por engano, então você pode ficar com aquela cama. A do outro lado é a minha.

Erzsébet mal teve tempo de responder um "ok" antes de correr até o banheiro, passando mal. Ficou surpresa ao sentir as mãos dele segurando seus cabelos.

\- Vai ficar nojento se você vomitar nessa sua juba. Deixa que eu seguro.

Ela apenas conseguiu confirmar com um aceno de cabeça antes de voltar a devolver os mojitos ao esgoto. Depois, sentada no chão do banheiro, viu o outro lhe oferecer água e um pacotinho com o emblema do hotel que era um kit de higiene.

\- Toma. Bebe isso e depois vai escovar os dentes. Eu tenho o meu kit, pode ficar com esse.

\- _Kösz_.  
\- _Cu plăcere_. Tem um roupão aqui, se quiser trocar de roupa. Eu vou dormir.

Vladimir foi para a sua cama, pensando se não estaria fazendo uma grande besteira. Ele nunca tinha se dado bem com Erzsébet enquanto estudaram juntos, a ponto de trocarem socos no pátio do colégio, e agora estava ali, ajudando a húngara. "_Bom… Todo mundo cresce um dia_", pensou ele se virando debaixo das cobertas.

\- Vlad… - Ele se surpreendeu ao ouvir a colega lhe chamando pelo apelido. - Por que os homens são tão idiotas?

\- Sei lá. Vai ver você só deu azar de encontrar idiotas.

\- Deve ser isso. Acho que eu tenho dedo podre mesmo.

\- Provavelmente.

Alguns minutos de silêncio.

\- Vlad?

\- Que foi?

\- Não consigo dormir.

Ele se sentou na cama, olhando para ela, também sentada e vestindo o roupão de banho do hotel.

\- Você tem sorte de eu me sentir bem com poucas horas de sono.

O romeno se levantou e foi até a outra cama, se sentando ao lado da húngara.

\- Você está tensa, está pensando demais. Dá para perceber a sua aura carregada.

\- O quê?

\- Nada, deixa pra lá.

Erzsébet se lembrava de que o colega romeno falava de coisas estranhas e sem sentido como auras, entidades e viagens astrais. De vez em quando chegava a dar medo, como quando ele conversava sozinho, mas para ela era tudo viagem. Levou um susto quando sentiu a mão dele sobre a sua.

\- Distraída?

\- Pensando demais.

\- Posso te ajudar a esvaziar a mente.

\- Como?

A húngara se surpreendeu quando Vladimir aproximou o rosto do seu e a beijou. Enquanto ela olhava sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido, ele deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Você não beija tão bem quanto faz parecer. - Provocou.

\- Ora, seu…

Respondendo a provocação e tentando provar que ele estava errado, ela o puxou pela gola do pijama, lhe dando um beijo ainda mais intenso.

\- Achou ruim? - Ela sussurrou próximo à orelha dele.

\- Ainda pode melhorar. - Ele respondeu, empurrando-a na cama e beijando-a novamente, primeiro na boca e depois no pescoço, que aproveitou para morder.

\- Ah! _Te rohadék_! - Ela xingou, antes de dar um tapa na cabeça do romeno e se virar na cama, ficando por cima dele.

\- Você continua violenta.

\- Você mereceu. Se me morder de novo, quebro seu outro dente.

\- Acho que já recebi essa ameaça hoje. - Ele comentou com tranquilidade, enquanto abria a faixa do roupão que ela vestia.

\- Depois da terceira ameaça, eu cumpro. - Disse ela, descendo a mão pela cintura dele.

O romeno se ergueu, derrubando-a e invertendo as posições mais uma vez. Agora ele a olhava de cima, com o roupão aberto.

\- Então me mostre do que você é capaz. - Ele desafiou, passando a mão pelo corpo da húngara antes de ser puxado e sentir a língua dela em sua boca.

\- Vlad… Nem tente ser romântico.

\- _Cum dori__ț__i_… Erzsi.

**Traduções:**  
\- Ce surpriză dezgustător = Que surpresa desagradável (romeno)

\- Azt mondják ugyanazt = Eu digo o mesmo (húngaro)

\- Seggfej = Imbecil (húngaro)

\- Kösz = Valeu (húngaro)

\- Cu plăcere = Por nada (romeno)

\- Te rohadék = Seu bastardo (húngaro)

\- Cum doriți = Como quiser (romeno)

By Google Translator


End file.
